eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 15 - Daenerys III
Daenerys III ist das fünfzehnte Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Daenerys Targaryen. Zusammenfassung In Daznaks Arena wird die Wiedereröffnung der Kampfarenen gefeiert, an der Daenerys Targaryen neben ihrem neuen Gemahl Hizdahr zo Loraq teilnimmt. Während die blutigen Kämpfe ihren Lauf nehmen, vergiftet sich der Starke Belwas an gesüßten Heuschrecken, die vermutlich für Daenerys bestimmt waren, als plötzlich Drogon in der Arena auftaucht und sich an einer der toten Kämpfer gütlich tut. Daenerys kann ihn bändigen und fliegt auf seinem Rücken davon. Synopsis Daenerys und Hizdahr zo Loraq reisen in Daznaks Arena Die Wiedereröffnung der Kampfarenen findet an einem heißen und wolkenlosen Tag in Daznaks Arena statt, der größten Arena Meereens. Jhiqui, Irri und Missandei helfen Daenerys Targaryen, sich für diesen wichtigen öffentlichen Auftritt fertig zu machen. Bei einem Bad auf ihrer Terrasse erklärt Daenerys Missandei, dass halb Meereen dort sein wird und von ihr erwartet wird, dass sie auch dort erscheint. Die Übersetzerin erwidert, dass die Zuschauer nur kommen, um Blut und Tod zu sehen. Daenerys wählt eine Tokar aus gelber Seide und dazu einen langen roten Schleier. Nach dem Bad kündigt Missandei Hizdahr zo Loraq an, der Daenerys abholen will, und die Dornischen um Prinz Quentyn Martell, der Daenerys noch einmal sprechen möchte. Daenerys vertröstet die drei Ritter aus Westeros auf einen anderen Tag und geht in die unteren Stockwerke der Großen Pyramide, wo Ser Barristan Selmy neben einem offenen Palankin bereits auf sie wartet. Hizdahr begrüßt derweil seinen Vetter Marghaz zo Loraq, den neuen Kommandanten der Messingtiere, die den Palankin eskortieren sollen, auch wenn Ser Barristan lieber Unbefleckte an ihrer Stelle sehen würde, denn er misstraut den Meereenern grundsätzlich und findet, dass die Messingtiere zu unerprobt sind, doch Daenerys wischt seine Bedenken beiseite. Ser Barristan berichtet, dass er die Hübsche Meris wie von Daenerys gewünscht freigelassen habe. Sie behauptet, dass ihr eigentlicher Auftrag vom Flickenprinz gewesen sei, zu Daenerys überzulaufen, dann aber seien die drei Dornischen ihnen zuvor gekommen, als sie ihre wahre Identität aufgedeckt hatten. Auch sie seien also von ihnen getäuscht worden. Sie behauptet außerdem, der Flickenprinz sei immer noch bereit, zu ihr überzulaufen, verlange aber die Freie Stadt Pentos als Belohnung, wenn Daenerys ihren Siegeszug nach Westeros fortsetze. Daenerys ist irritiert, da Pentos den Pentoshi gehört, außerdem lebt Magister Illyrio Mopatis dort, der sie seiner Zeit mit Khal Drogo vermählt und ihr die Dracheneier geschenkt hat, dem sie also immer noch Dank schuldet. Zudem habe er ihr Ser Barristan und den Starken Belwas sowie Groleo geschickt. Sie erklärt, dass sie auf die Forderung des Flickenprinz' aus all diesen Gründen nicht eingehen kann. Dann steigt Daenerys zu Hizahr auf den offenen Palankin, auf dem zwei Throne für sie aufgebaut worden sind. Draußen vor der Großen Pyramide brennt die Sonne sengend heiß auf das bunte Pflaster auf dem Platz vor der Pyramide. Die meisten Stadtbewohner dort strömen bereits zu Daznaks Arena. Als die Menschen den Palankin entdecken, bricht leichter Jubel aus, und Daenerys muss ironischerweise an die 163 Großen Herren denken, die sie auf diesem Platz hat hinrichten lassen, nachdem sie die Stadt erobert hatte. Eine große Trommel führt ihre Eskorte an, zu der auch der Starke Belwas gehört sowie Irri und Jhiqui, die bei Aggo und Rakharo auf Pferden sitzen, und Reznak mo Reznak in seinem verzierten Tragsessel. Etwas weiter hinten befinden sich auch Quentyn und seine beiden Gefährten Archibald Isenwald und Gerris Trinkwasser in der Kolonne. Hinter sich hört Daenerys Irri und Jhiqui darüber streiten, ob Goghor der Gigant oder eher Belaquo Beinbrecher den Hauptkampf gewinnen wird, und bevor sich Daenerys darüber ärgert, ruft sie sich in Erinnerung, dass ihre Zofen Dothraki sind, die an den Tod gewohnt sind. Bei ihrer eigenen Hochzeit mit Khal Drogo hatten die Dothraki während der Feier öffentlich Geschlechtsverkehr miteinander gehabt und es hatte Tote gegeben, was für die Dothraki eine segensreiche Symbolkraft hat. Plötzlich muss die Kolonne zwischen den Pyramiden von Haus von Pahl und dem Haus von Naqqan anhalten. Ein Palankin vor ihnen ist umgestürzt, da einer der Träger wegen der Hitze zusammengebrochen ist. Ser Barristan ist beunruhigt, denn er fürchtet eine Falle der Söhne der Harpyie. Daenerys indes befiehlt seinen Messingtieren, dem erschöpften Mann zu helfen, und unterhält sich mit Hizdahr darüber, dass sie gemeinsam die Stadt nur Schritt für Schritt verbessern können. Die Wiedereröffnung der Kampfarenen Am Eingang der Arena stehen sich zwei riesige Bronzekriegerfiguren gegenüber, der eine mit einem Schwert, der andere mit einer Axt. In der dargestellten Szene töten sie sich gerade gegenseitig und bilden dabei mit ihren Waffen einen Bogen, der den Eingang zur Arena bildet. Das Innere der riesigen Arena erinnert Daenerys an eine Schüssel, die in der Erde liegt, und Hizdahr führt sie die Ränge hinab, die aus bunten Ziegeln bestehen. Händler verkaufen verschiedene Fleischvariationen am Spieß, zumeist Hund. In der Loge hat Hizdahr ein Buffet anrichten lassen, und als der Starke Belwas eine Schüssel mit Honig-Heuschrecken entdeckt, stürzt er sich sofort auf sie. Hizdahr drängt Daenerys, auch von den Heuschrecken zu kosten, die aber will lieber bei Datteln und Feigen bleiben. Auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite der Arena sieht Daenerys die Grazien in ihren bunten Gewändern, von denen Galazza Galare als Einzige grün trägt und somit heraus sticht. Die Großen Herren Meereens nehmen die guten Plätze weit unten in Anspruch. Die Gesandten aus Yunkai tragen allesamt Gelb und sitzen in der Loge bei Hizdahr. Ganz oben auf den schwarzen und violetten Bänken sitzen das Gemeine Volk und die Freigelassenen, und Daenerys entdeckt dort auch die Söldnersoldaten und deren Hauptmänner, so auch Ben Pflum und Blutbart. Hizdahr erhebt sich schließlich und spricht mit lauter Stimme zu den Großen Herren und dem Volk. Er fordert sie auf, Daenerys zu zeigen, wie sehr sie sie lieben. Langsam aber stetig brandet der Ruf Mhysa auf, was "Mutter" in der alten Sprache der Ghiscari bedeutet, bis schließlich die gesamte Arena brüllt, doch Daenerys fühlt sich fremder denn je und muss an all die toten Sklaven denken, denen sie sich viel verbundener fühlt als den Stadtbewohnern, auch wenn Reznak sich zu ihr vorbeugt und ihr erklärt, die Meereener würden sie nun lieben. Daenerys bekommt Kopfschmerzen und lässt sich von Jhiqui etwas Wasser bringen. Hizdahr erklärt Daenerys, dass Khrazz heute als Erster für sie töten werde. Er ist seiner Meinung nach der beste Kämpfer aller Zeiten, woraufhin der Starke Belwas interveniert und diesen Titel für sich beansprucht. Khrazz ist ein großer Meereener von geringer Geburt, der gegen einen Speerträger mit Ebenholzhaut antritt. Der Speerträger hält Khrazz eine Zeit lang auf Distanz, doch am Ende kann Khrazz ihn relativ leicht bezwingen und töten. Khrazz folgt seinem Ritual und schneidet seinem Gegner das Herz heraus, um hineinzubeißen. Laut Hizdahr denkt er nämlich, dass ihm das mehr Kraft verleihe. Daenerys muss an das Ritual der Dothraki denken, bei dem sie das Herz eines Hengstes essen musste, um ihren ungeborenen Sohn Rhaego Targaryen zu stärken. Als Nächster kämpft die Gesprenkelte Katze, ein wendiger Kämpfer und einer der Lieblinge des Publikums, gegen einen viel größeren Gegner, der allerdings sehr langsam ist. Etwa zwei Meter von ihrer Loge entfernt entscheidet sich der Kampf, als die Gesprenkelte Katze die Kniesehne seines Gegners durchtrennt und ihm dann die Kehle aufschneidet. Der Starke Belwas stört sich daran, dass der Riese am Ende vor Angst schreit. Nebenbei hat er auch die letzten Heuschrecken verschlungen. Dann folgt eine Art Buhurt auf Leben und Tod, an dem Kämpfer aus allen vier Ecken der Welt teilnehmen: bleiche Qartheen, Dunkelhäutige von den Sommerinseln, kupferfarbene Dothraki, Tyroshi mit blauen Bärten, Lhazareen, Jogos Nhai, Braavosi und sogar braungestreifte Halbmenschen aus dem Dschungel von Sothoryos. Gerade als Hizdahr auf einen Jungen aus Lys mit blauen Haaren aufmerksam machen will, stirbt dieser und Daenerys erkennt, dass er erst ein Junge war. Hizdahr bestätigt, dass der Junge erst 16 Jahre alt gewesen sei, den Kampf aber aus freien Stücken gewählt habe, was Daenerys ein wenig beruhigt. Daenerys hätte gerne wenigstens die Frauenkämpfe und die skurilen Kampfeinlagen verboten, bei denen Versehrte, alte Frauen und Zwerge gegeneinander kämpfen und oft auch sterben, doch am Ende musste sie einlenken. Sie hatte auch zugelassen, dass wie früher üblich Verbrecher in die Arena geschickt werden, allerdings hatte sie die Verbrechen auf Mörder und Vergewaltiger beschränkt, und es sollen keine Diebe und Schuldner mehr in der Arena sterben. Auch Tierkämpfe gibt es nach wie vor: ein Elefant macht kurzes Spiel mit sechs roten Wölfen, dann kämpfen ein Stier und ein Bär gegeneinander, bis am Ende beide verenden, und Hizdahr erklärt, dass das Fleisch nicht verschwendet wird, sondern an die Armen gegeben werden soll. Als Nächstes folgt eine kleine Schlacht zwischen sechs Fußsoldaten mit Schilden und Langschwertern und sechs Reitern mit dothrakischen Arakhs. Am Ende siegen die Fußsoldaten gegen die falschen Dothraki, nachdem sie die Taktik ändern und zunächst die Pferde angreifen. Es folgt eine der komischen Einlagen, bei dem zwei Zwerge, die einem der yunkischen Adeligen gehören, einen Mimentjost aufführen, wobei einer auf einem Schwein und einer auf einem Hund reitet, während sie Holzrüstungen mit den Wappen von Robert Baratheon und dem Haus Lennister tragen.Das sind Tyrion Lennister und Hella auf Hübsche und Knirsch. Der Starke Belwas lacht herzhaft, aber Daenerys ist die Vorführung zu albern. Hizdahr erklärt ihr, dass am Ende der Vorführung echte Löwen auf die Zwerge losgelassen werden sollen, wovon diese aber noch nichts wüssten. Daenerys findet das äußerst grausam und will es sofort verbieten, da die Zwerge mit ihren Holzwaffen keine Chance haben und außerdem nicht aus freien Stücken an dem Kampf teilnehmen würden. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion ruft Hizdahr zähneknirschend einen Arenameister zu sich und trägt ihm auf, die Löwen nicht freizulassen. Als die beiden Zwerge hinaus getrieben werden, bringen die Zuschauer zunächst ihre Enttäuschung zum Ausdruck, aber als dann Barsena Schwarzhaar erscheint, jubelt das Publikum frenetisch. Barsena tritt gegen einen Keiler mit riesigen Hauern an, allerdings nicht mit einem Speer, sondern nur mit einem Messer. Zu Beginn des Kampfes weicht Barsena dem Tier ein paar Male flink aus, doch dann erkennt das kluge Tier, dass sein Anrennen sinnlos ist. Barsena geht daraufhin zum Angriff über, ist dabei aber einen Schritt zu langsam und so trifft der Eber sie mit einem Hauer am Oberschenkel und schlitzt diesen vom Knie bis zur Hüfte auf. Verzweifelt versucht Barsena fortzuhumpeln, doch der Keiler ist schnell bei ihr, tötet sie und vergräbt seine Schnauze in deren Eingeweide. Während der Arenameister und ein Dutzend Helfer mit Schweinespießen den Eber zurück in die Pferche treiben wollen, zieht Daenerys angewidert ihren Schleier und ihre Tokar aus und bittet Ser Barristan, sie zurück in ihre Gärten zu bringen. Hizdahr ist irritiert, da die Kämpfe noch nicht vorüber sind, und als er den Hauptkampf mit Belaquo und Goghor erwähnt, fangen Irri und Jhiqui wieder an darüber zu streiten, wer den Kampf gewinnen wird. Der Starke Belwas verlangt derweil nach Milch, weil ihm von den vielen Heuschrecken übel geworden ist. Hizdahr drängt Daenerys, noch bis zum Hauptkampf zu warten, denn das Volk könnte es als Affront auffassen, wenn sie die Arena vorzeitig verlässt. Drogon taucht in der Arena auf Dann taucht plötzlich Drogon am Himmel auf und zieht einen Kreis über der Arena, während in Daenerys' Loge der Starke Belwas zusammenbricht. Drogon ist in der Wildnis weiter gewachsen, und mittlerweile hat er eine Flügelspanne von gut sechs Metern. Der Drache landet mitten in der Arena, röstet den Keiler mit einem Feuerstoß und frisst das rauchende Fleisch. Entsetzt stellt Reznak fest, dass er dabei auch Barsenas Fleisch frisst, während sich der Starke Belwas mittlerweile übergibt. Hizdahr hingegen scheint gleichzeitig erschrocken wie auch verzückt zu sein. Mitglieder aus dem Haus von Pahl eilen die Stufen der Arena hinauf Richtung Ausgang, gefolgt von einigen Zuschauern, aber die meisten bleiben auf ihren Plätzen sitzen und beobachten den Drachen. Einer der Speerträger, die den Keiler vertreiben sollten, läuft dem Drachen wagemutig entgegen, springt auf dessen Rücken und treibt ihm seinen Speer in den Halsansatz. Drogon schreit auf und entfaltet seine Flügel, sodass der Drachentöter herunterfällt, und sofort reißt Drogon ihm den Arm aus. Hizdahr befiehlt den anderen Speerträgern, den Drachen zu töten, und einige der Speerträger folgen Hizdahrs Befehl, andere ergreifen jedoch die Flucht. Daenerys springt indes über die Brüstung und läuft auf Drogon zu. Dieser verbrennt zwei der Angreifer, zerschmettert den Arenameister mit seinem Schwanz und reißt einem weiteren Angreifer den Bauch auf. Daenerys ruft Drogon bei seinem Namen, doch dieser schnappt nach ihr und verfehlt ihren Kopf nur um wenige Zentimeter, dann stolpert sie über die Leiche des Arenameisters und fällt auf den Rücken. Drogon ist über ihr und brüllt sie an, aber Daenerys spürt instinktiv, dass er sie töten wird, wenn sie seinem Blick nicht standhält. Sein heißer Atem brennt ihn ihrem Gesicht, während Ser Barristan von hinten versucht, den Drachen von ihr abzulenken. Daenerys greift sich die Peitsche des toten Arenameisters und tritt Drogon entgegen, während er weiter nach ihr schnappt. Als er sich aufbäumt und seine Flügel ausbreitet, schlägt sie einige Male mit der Peitsche auf seinen Bauch und ruft "Nein". In dem Brüllen des Drachen schwingt jetzt ein wenig Unsicherheit mit, und nachdem er noch zweimal die Flügel geschwungen hat, faltet er sie zusammen und streckt sich flach auf den Bauch vor Daenerys aus. Schwarzes dampfendes Blut rinnt aus seiner Wunde am Hals, und Daenerys schwingt sich auf den Rücken des Drachen, reißt den Speer heraus und muss sich festhalten, als der Drache alle Kräfte sammelt, um abzuheben. Der Drache steigt in die Luft, und Daenerys gibt ihm einen Klapps mit der Peitsche, befiehlt ihm höher zu steigen, und der Drache gehorcht. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Meereen spielen Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 15